sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zy BG9K
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The EGGMAN page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Emeraldgreeny (talk) 05:58, December 20, 2013 (UTC) OHHHH MYYY GAAAWWDD THATS AMAZINGGG AND HILARIOUS I SERIOUSLY NEED TO MAKE YOU A PICTURE!!!! whaich characters are yours? cause im going to draw them! The Sage of Ruin 15:10, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Ok well ill try to make the picture. The Sage of Ruin 02:47, January 9, 2014 (UTC) From Onup Yo it me and I listen to you 8-bit version and I have to say you have a good ear I couldn't find anything wrong. Its really good and I appreciate that you took the effort to make this for me.^_^ (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 10:51, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Fangame thing 1. Nothing to change bout good story 2. Could I know how many are there are and can they be custom ones or real ones? 3. I can do all that but I don't think the program I use to draw on can change the size of my pictures 4. I can't think if anything else for it. Sounds good Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) 2. How much custom zones would you like? 3. Ok I'll give the template a shot. As for the program I use, I have a tablet so I have an app called SketchBookX As for what mutants look like well they can come in any shape and size but most basically look like Mobians but all are any shade of green. Some have odd feturers such as sharp teeth, one or more eyes and other kinda gross things. But you can make them as simple as you want Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Also what would you like me to draw in the template you have me? Ok sure not a problem but just one more question. About the pictures, do I also enter the text or just draw the pictures? Got it. I'll get them to you soon Speed Man Fangame Could you try to make a Speed Man fangame? I uploaded the sprites I made so yeah. You don't have to though. I have no f**king clue how to code ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl (talk) 22:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ion sprites hey its dub and can you do sprites I want a sprite sheet for ion in sonic advance 3 styled --this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 01:49, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Sam the rabbit fangame So I'm working on the pictures like you asked and I've finished a couple but before I make the rest I'm going to give you one now so you can see is it works. I'm showing you the first picture. I may need to change it Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok that's great. I'll work on the others for you Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok I have finished all of the pictures like you wanted Sam the rabbit fangame picture 2.jpg|Picture 2 Sam the rabbit fangame picture 3.jpg|Picture 3 Sam the rabbit fangame picture 4.jpg|Picture 4 Sam the rabbit fangame picture 5.jpg|Picture 5 OMG looks great! Is there anything else I can do to help? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok I will think of some zones. I Use an apple iPad and quick question, can there be a little outro cutscene like there was in the start of the game telling that Lord Zugon has been defeated and is gone for a long time. It would be nice Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok cool :) I've got ideas for the six zones but just one question, with that one you wanted to be a real zone and not custom does it have to be from a certain game? Ok here are the zones in order 1. Green hill zone 2. Beach rush zone (a beach/water level) 3. Forest frenzy zone 4. Ice palace zone 5. Fawkner ruins zone (Fawnker town partly in ruins) 6. Mutant ship zone (Lord Zugons massive air ship and final boss place) If you would like to change these or want some concept art just let me know :) Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Sweet level selection screen. I think the cutscene before the final stand is good : ) I'll work on the level concepts and would you like me to draw the cutscene of Sam jumping aboard the ship and the cutscene before the final stand? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok got it ;) Here are the concepts. I know they are not that good and if you want me to some from a different angle or section plz tell me Beach rush zone concept.jpg|Beach rush concept Forest zone concept.jpg|Forest zone concept Ice palace zone concept.jpg|Ice palace zone Fawkner zone concept.jpg|Fawkner zone Mutant ship zone concept.jpg|Mutant ship zone Ok got it. Sounds easier anyway ^^; Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) OMG that sounds amazing I'm rather going to make the Sams main theme or battle theme, I'll decide later. Any who here are the concepts for Beach rush zone, forest zone and frozen palace zone. The red arrows indicate some places he can go. Beach rush zone concept 2.jpg|Beach rush zone Forest zone concept 2.jpg|Forest zone Frozen palace zone concept 2.jpg|Frozen palace zone